Noble Team Battle Royale
Description It's a Halo Reach Battle Royale! All five fought valiantly with Noble 6, the hero, but which would come out the victor?! Interlude Wiz: Halo Reach. While the Titanic made all the girls cry, this game is what made the guys tear up. Boomstick: Hey, I did it too! Those deaths are sad! And the game is awesome, too! But today, we're featuring a battle Royale between your five Spartan comrades in the game! Wiz: Carter, the Noble 1. Boomstick: Kat, the Noble 2! Wiz: Jun, the Noble 3. Boomstick: Emile, the Noble 4! Wiz: And Jorge, the Noble 5. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Noble One Wiz: First on the list is... Boomstick: Do we even need to introduce this guy?! He's awesome, that's it! And to make it even better, he leads a group of Elite Spartans, the Nobles! Wiz: Known by his comrades as Noble 1, Cater is the strategic leader of the Nobles, who has survived multiple missions alongside his teammates. Boomstick: He dealt with average problems on Reach, but when Noble 6 joined his team... the Covenant showed up as well! Well, I guess having Six on a team to fight the Covenant is better than five! Wiz: That is true. Carter and his friends casually destroyed hundreds of Covenant soldiers, but they just kept coming. It looked like the Nobles were winning one second, but before they Eve knew it, Noble 5 was killed. Boomstick: Then even Noble 2, the brains of the team. So while Carter was the leader, without Noble 2, his plans were a bit jumbled. And that almost got his whole team killed! Well, it got everyone killed except for Noble 3! Wiz: Carter, in a ship with Noble 6 and 4, were flying towards the Pillar of Autumn. But, without warning, they were raided by a whole bunch of Covenant ships, known as Banshees. Noble 4 and 6 hopped out of the plane at Noble 1's orders, but Carter kept flying. Boomstick: It's a good thing he did, too! While evacuating the ship would've let him survive a bit longer... a giant ship would've easily killed them later on! But, Carter stayed inside, and instead saved Six and Four by crashing into the giant ship. Wiz: And with that, both Carter and the Covenant Ship were destroyed. He died a good death, saving his teammates and helping the Spartans ultimately defeat the Covenent. Boomstick: But he wouldn't have even gotten to that point without being able to fight! Equipped in his awesome blue armour, Carter can withstand bullet after bullet without so much as his visor cracking! Wiz: Speaking of defence, that's something Carter can raise tremendously. And that's through Armour Lock. With this, Noble 1' will punch the ground, then be invincible for a short time as the Armour Lock charges! Afterwards, Carter's defence goes up a whole ton!'' '''Boomstick: But that's definitely not all in his inventory! Carter's got two grenades just in case they're needed, but he also has his weapon of choice... the Assault Rifle. Wiz: This is filled with bullets, and it'll also fill the opponent with bullets with just a slight pull of the trigger. But seriously, it has a ton of ammo. So much that you would never run out, even after going through three wars with the same gun. Boomstick: Damn! That's so many bullets, I could fill a whole swimming pool! ... That'd be an awesome swimming pool... Wiz: Carter, while not the smartest on his team, is always thinking and always on the move. It's hard to say he'd ever go down against anyone. Carter: You're on your own, Noble. Carter, out. *Ship crashes into Covenant ship* Noble Two Wiz: And now for a female combatant. Boomstick: Well, she's not like Peach or Zelda, so I guess she's alright... Just kidding, Kat is AWESOME. Nice ass, too. Wiz: Ummmmmm... Anyways... Aside from Bokmstick's pervertedness, Kat is the incredibly intelligent female Spartan, the second of he elite Noble Team. Boomstick: Unlike anyone who's wanted to keep her job ever, she's always telling up Noble 1, Carter, aka HER BOSS. But, when you're smarter than someone, and your ideas can save your life, you'd better speak up. Wiz: Well, ideas couldn't save her life. While running to a safe zone with the other Nobles... Boomstick: She kinda died like a bitch. She ran, and then... BAM! Needler instantly killed her with a shot through the brain. That Invisibility Armour that the Nobles had every time you tried to kill them as Noble 6 would really come in handy right around then. Every person ever: Game mechanics. Boomstick: You don't think I know that?! Wiz: Her death was pretty sad too, because she was the glue that kept the whole team together. After her death, nobody really had a very good plan, and the team died off very quickly. Boomstick: Hell, if they were smart, they would've had Noble 6 fly off with Halsey, considering he was the strongest. Then, 6 would've survived to fight another day, which would've helped a whole ton. Instead, they sent off Noble 3, who ended up being... less than helpful. Wiz: Kat was indeed intelligent. She could work with literally any kind of technological machine, and she knew what to do at all the right times. But she also put in everything she had and more when she had to fight. Boomstick: Aside from her two Grenades which everyone seems to have, Kat carries around her main weapon... the Magnum. While not too strong form just firing, and while it doesn't have good range, if you hit somebody in just the right place, they'll probably go down! Wiz: It's good for quick fire, and has a ton of bullets put into it just in case. Boomstick: Still, Kat's defence kinda sucks! So, to make it all better, she has... well... Armour Lock. We'll be explaining this a lot, won't we? Wiz: Yep. Anyways, this has Kat' punch the ground, then be invincible for a short time as the Armour Lock charges! Afterwards, Noble 2's defence goes up a whole ton!'' '''Boomstick: She's smart, pretty, and can kick your ass... What else do you need in a woman?! Kat: I'm with you Six, what do you need? Noble Three Wiz: Jun was a very talkative bald Spartan, the Third on the Noble team, and was a very powerful and trustworthy soldier. Boomstick: Why are you saying "was"? Wiz: Hm.... I guess you're right. Along with being an amazing sniper, Jun is also the only Noble to survive the attack of the Covenant. Boomstick: Not much is known about this dude, but we do know that either he's a pussy with a love for guns, or Noble 1 just benches him a lot. I mean, c'mon, he's on a plane half of the freaking game, and he's only alive because instead of going to the Pillar of Autumn, he helped deliver Dr. Halsey safely away from Reach! Wiz: That is true, but regardless, Jun is great at what he does. In he later games, Jun was very high in rank and recruited new soldiers, and his weapons are pretty kickass. Boomstick: Let's talk about his ability first! Lime with the other Nobles, Noble 3 had Armour Lock! This will have Jun punch the ground, then be invincible for a short time as the Armour Lock charges! Afterwards, Noble 3's defence goes up a whole lot! Wiz: He also carries around two grenades from when he runs out of ammo, but... that'll never happen. Boomstick: But... Well... Wiz: Noble 3's weapon is the Sniper Rifle. Only really good from at long range, it can hit opponents head on from hundreds of feat away, and can kill strong opponents in pretty much one blow. Boomstick: Um... Again, Sniper Rifle's have very low ammo... Trust me, I'm the gun guy, would know. Wiz: Not with Jun. As shown on the fourth mission, Jun is packed with ammo. He has it anywhere, so he'll never ever run out. Boomstick: Damn! That must be a lot, then! Wiz: His design's pretty kickass too. Boomstick: Just look at that hood... SuperSaiyan2Link: When I was young, my friend told me that if Jun lost his hood, he'd die. And I believed him. *sigh* Boomstick: I feel pretty bad for you, Link. I also feel bad for anyone who crosses Noble 3's line of sight. Jun: I've got this! Noble Four Wiz: Probably the most mysterious Noble, even more mysterious than Noble 6, Emile was a ruthless and proud killer. '' '''Boomstick: He may be fighting to win the war with his teammates, but all he truly wants is to see all the enemies be slaughtered by his hand!' Wiz: And he was doing a great job too. Even when the Covenant showed up on Reach, Emile killed hundreds upon hundreds of the monsters. Boomstick: Seriously! He's got so many deaths under his belt, it's hard to count them all! I only wonder what's under his mask... Not that I don't like his mask. That skull pattern is freaking awesome. Wiz: But his reign of... justice didn't last very long. While he was one of the last survivors of the Nobles, along with Noble 3 and Noble 6, Noble 4 was soon killed. Boomstick: On a mission with Noble 6 to deliver an AI to the Pillar of Autumn... Well, you see, Emile kinda killed an Elite, when another one popped up out of nowhere and back stabbed him. Wiz: Well... Boomstick: Yeah, he killed that Elite too, even though he was dying. Awesome way to go out, I must say. Wiz: Like we mentioned earlier, Emile is a savage killer. While he doesn't use his fists very much, his other melee weapon does the job just fine. And that would be his knife. Boomstick: Sure wish I had that thing! It's an awesome killing tool, good for decapitations, slitting throats, stabbing stomachs, and… sharpening armour, I guess. But why have something to sharpen armour when you have Armour Lo— Wiz: —Let's talk about that later. First, let's talk about weapons. Noble 4 does love his weapons. He has two grenades on hand, but why have grenades when your main weapon is... Boomstick: *Grins with anticipation* Wiz: Is... Boomstick: SAY IT! Wiz: A Shotgun. Boomstick: *Explodes from the pure awesomeness of the weapon* Wiz: You heard me right. With just the pull of the trigger, a bullet will fly, completely obliterating the poor, poor target to nothing but a lifeless corpse. However... Boomstick: Did you just say however? As in... there's faults? Wiz: Any weapon has a fault. And this one has a horrible aim. Yes, you heard me right. The range this fires at is horrible. You could aim at someone's head and hit their arm instead. And it has horrible range too. Boomstick: But, other than that, Noble 4 also has the Armour Lock. 4 will punch the ground, then be invincible for a short time as the Armour Lock charges! Afterwards, Emile's defence goes up a whole ton! Wiz: Noble 4 is a seriously ruthless killer, and you don't want to be on the receiving end of his knife. Emile: How about you!? *After being stabbed in the stomach, he punched the Elite in the face and falls of the ledge with it* Noble Five Wiz: Born of a scientist mother, Jorge Halsey was a strong young man with an extremely bright future. A skilled fighter from the very beginning, it wasn't very long before he became a Spartan in Sword Base. Boomstick: But it doesn't end there! Jorge got so good that he became the fifth in an elite group of warriors known as the Nobles! Now known as Noble 5, Jorge and his allies settled all the dangerous jobs! Wiz: Everything was normal. Jorge and his friends had no trouble dealing with the evil of the world of Reach, especially with Jorge being bilingual, until the Nobles got a mysterious new recruit. Boomstick: As soon as Noble 6 arrived, Jorge's workload doubled! And that was because the alien killers known as the Covenant arrived on Reach! Wiz: Jorge was safe, the Covenant was no trouble, until they began to send in everyone they had. Boomstick: At one point, Noble 5 and 6 were sent to space to detonate one of the Covenant's big ships. They were doing fine... but things got bad. Wiz: Jorge knew that to detonate the ship, he had to be there. So he took Noble 6 by the neck, threw him into the atmosphere, then blew the ship up… and blew himself up too. Boomstick: Welp, there goes that guy. Must hurt that he was the first Noble to go out, but at least he went out awesomely! And didn't have a bitch death like our female combatant... Wiz: While Noble 5 died, that doesn't mean he wasn't an amazing fighter beforehand. Even without his gun, Jorge's strength is enough to kill a person. Boomstick: You're right! With his muscles and Spartan armour passed down from his mother, a punch from this guy would not only break your jaw... but it'd probably even detach it from your head! And that's no exaggeration! Wiz: But Jorge can't take down his foes with that alone. Not only does he have two grenades to blow enemies sky high, but he's got his Machine Gun. Boomstick: Hell yeah! This guys basically a Halo version of me! He loves his guns and loves to kill! But anyways, Jorge's machine gun is freaking awesome! It slows him down tremendously, and it's freaking gigantic, but even the slightest tap of the trigger will result in the foe being filled up with led! Wiz: And it has a ton of ammo. It's unlikely that Jorge would ever run out in any battle. However, if the foe does manage to overpower him, he needs his defence. That's where his ability comes in. Boomstick: Like with every Noble, Noble 5 is equipped with Armour Lock! Jorge will punch the ground, then be invincible for a short time as the Armour Lock charges! Afterwards, Jorge's defence goes up a whole ton! Wiz: Jorge may not have surpassed Noble 6, he's still a massive force to be reckoned with. Jorge: Don't worry, I've got your back. Fight! It was another average day on Reach with the elite Nobles. No invasions. No missions. The only thing they could look forward to is a new recruit, a Noble 6, who would be coming in about a month. But other than that, nothing was different. Noble 4, Emile, was silently sitting on the floor, sharpening his armour with his large hunting knife. Noble 5, Jorge, and Noble 3, Jun, were reloading their guns. And Noble 1, Carter, and Noble 2, Kat, were by the computer doing some classified technical things. "Okay..." Kat began, picking her baby blue helmet off the ground. "We have a new mission. Let me explain. Emile, pass me your knife." "What for?" Emile grumbled. "I want to draw out the plan. Now pass it to me." "Oh, it'll pass. Right through your head that is, if you keep pestering me. Get your own knife, sweetheart." Emile told her in a more annoyed tone. "Noble 4, pass Kat your knife for just a moment." Carter ordered. "Whatever. Don't cut yourself... not that I care." And with that, Emile passed his knife over to Kat. Kat went to the ground, than began drawing out her plan. "Do that again, and you'll have a load of bullets in your face, 4." Jorge mumbled to Emile. Emile looked over to his comrade. "Oh yeah? Try me, big guy." "Be quiet." Jun scolded them. "Some people are actually trying to listen." "Oh, you wanna go, little sniper boy?!" Emile suddenly yelled, standing to his feet. The other Nobles rose as well. "All of you, calm down!" Carter ordered. "I've got this, Carter!" Jun shouted back at him. "Yeah... You've definitely got this one, Jun..." Jorge murmured. "You're weapon's almost as bad as Kat's..." "What was that, Five?" Kat said to Jorge sternly. "I've had enough of this team! Now you've all really pissed me off! You bastards!!!" Emile yelled even louder, quickly taking his knife from Kat's hand, putting it in its sheath, then taking out his Shotgun. Without a moment to waste, Jorge picked his Machine Gun off the ground. Jun slung his Sniper Rifle off his shoulder. Kat whipped out her Magnum. Carter hesitantly pulled up his Assault Rifle. There was no turning back now. FIGHT! Immediately, Emile turned and took a shot at Kat. Small and nimble, she quickly evaded, than dashed towards Emile and punched him right in the face. Emile staggered backwards, but quickly regained his balance. In an instant, Jun used the opportunity to smash Kat in the backside of the head with the end of his Rifle. After that blow he turned to Jorge. Jorge quickly let loose with his gun, but that's when— PUNCH! Jun punched the ground, then was shielded with blue energy! It was Armour Lock! Before Jorge knew it, Jun's Armour Lock stopped, and Jun stood up, sending a shockwave around the area, which blasted Jorge backwards. Carter then tried firing at Jun, but each bullet harmlessly bounced off. Jun smirked under his helmet, then raised his Sniper Rifle. He looked through it... aimed... "You really think I'm just gonna sit here and be shot?!" Carter yelled, punching Jun's gun right before he shot. The visor completely shattered, making it so Jun couldn't see where he was aiming. Meanwhile, Jorge turned his attention towards Kat and Emile. Three faced each other... BAM! Kat fired at Jorge's face, which Jorge blocked with his arm! Then, Emile punched Jorge, but it didn't really do much. To counter all that, Jorge threw a grenade up into the air, than punched the ground for armour lock. Emile and Kat weren't so lucky, falling backwards onto their backs from the force. But they both quickly jumped up! Emile looked at Kat, took aim, and fired. Unfortunately, only Kat's arm was hit, but a load of blood came flying out. Kat cried out in pain. Then, on the other side, Carter lit up the whole place with a load of bullets towards Noble 3, Jun. Jun wasn't exactly phased, but he still was slowly taking some serious damage. So, Jun quickly threw a grenade at the leader. Carter dodged that grenade swiftly, however, and threw one of his own! Jun, surprised, was blasted far back from the blast, knocking right into Kat. He took this as a chance, turning around and— SMASH! Jun whacked Kat right in the face with his Sniper Rifle as hard as he could, breaking her neck instantly. Kat hit the ground. "One down..." Jun noted, than turned his attention to the other three elite Nobles in front of him; 1, 4, and 5. Jorge picked his Machine Gun off the ground, then aimed at Jun. Hundreds and hundreds of bullets flung out, blasting towards Jun at a very high speed. Jun rolled out of the way. Knowing how slow Jorge was, Jun knew that after he rolled, he was able to take aim. So, Jun raised his Sniper Rifle, and... KABLAM! Without something to let him see where he was firing, his shot was immensely off. It passed just over Jorge's shoulder, but, instead, hit Emile's. "Ow!" Emile shouted, but he quickly ignored the pain, and continued fighting Carter. Back with Jorge and Jun, Noble 3 cursed at himself quietly for missing the shot. But, then he felt something at his feet... "Huh?" BOOM! Jun was blown up by Jorge's last grenade, he impact of hiring the wall killing him. "Only two left..." Noble 5 groaned, looking at Noble 1 and Noble 4, reluctantly joining their battle. Over there, Emile, Carter, and Jorge were spilling bullets all over the place. Emile shot at Carter, but Carter used Armour Lock to block it. Standing back up, Carter had Jorge and Emile skid back from the shockwaves. Emile quickly jumped up, then kicked Jorge in the chest, then did a 180 degree turn and slashed Carter, to give himself some room. Jorge then raised his Machine Gun, ready to fire, but Emile noticed, leaping out of the way. Carter, on the other hand, did not dodge just then. The bullets shot at him quickly, but thankfully, Carter rolled out of the way. However, Jorge turned his gun too! Carter stood swiftly, then did a backflip to dodge Jorge's assault. Then he dived under the bullets, and finally, he hopped towards Jorge, slung himself over Noble 5's shoulder, turned, and punched Jorge extremely hard in the back of the neck. Jorge fell, dead. "Now... it's down to us, Noble 4." Carter said, looking up at his only remaining opponent. Emile, under his helmet, smirked. "You just made things way easier." Emile snickered, throwing his Shotgun to the ground, and taking out his hunting knife. Emile immediately dashed at Carter, swinging his blade left and right at his head. Carter ducked under the blows, then used a Shoryuken-like punch to knock Emile onto his back! Carter then took out his Assault Rifle, letting loose on the grounded Emile. Noble 4 quickly rolled out of the way, than hopped to his feet, and threw his knife! The knife stuck into Carter's shoulder, and Carter stopped firing, so Emile ran at him again, took the knife out of Carter's shoulder, and instead placed it right in... ... Carter's neck. Carter fell to the ground, like his other teammates. The only one standing was Emile. KO! Emile picked his Shotgun off the ground, slung it over his shoulder, grabbed back his knife, sat on the ground, and began to sharpen his armour once more. "Now to wait for that Noble 6..." Conclusion Wiz: This was terribly close. Each Noble has their own flaw and their own strength which could help them win this battle. Boomstick: But, well, the order of things was kinda obvious from he get go! Wiz: Kat, Noble 2, was the one to go out in the beginning. While Kat is very intelligent... Boomstick: That's not gonna get her very far against her teammates! Sometimes being book smart is a lot worse than being battle smart, and it's correct in this case! Kat isn't very knowledgeable of her teammates, and, well... Wiz: ... her weapon, the Magnum, is horrible. One shot would to other to a Spartan's armour, so it's unlikely she'd ever be able to kill her foes. Boomstick: Next to die would have to be Jun, aka Noble 3! He's pretty smart, I guess... But his weapon is also horrible in this situation. Wiz: That's right. While Jun does have the most experience in the whole team, his weapon, the Sniper Rifle, is only good at a far range. If he ever tried to run to get to high ground, there's a very large chance that he'd be killed quickly. And when up close, it'd be hard for him to hit the target. Boomstick: Third to lose his life is Jorge, the Noble 5! He's big, strong, menacing, and his weapon does a whole lot, but... he's really slow. While his weapon could destroy a Noble shield within second, turning his gun is a real task, and it leaves him widely open! Wiz: Not to mention, Jorge is very thickheaded, and he has to carry that big gun around all the time. But, as we're nearing the end, we come to the one in second place, Carter, the Noble 1. He's very smart in battle, and knows his team very well. Boomstick: Buuut... Well, his weapon, the Assault Rifle, takes a lot to do a ton of damage, and Carter also takes very unrewarding risks all the time! Hell, he would've won if it weren't for the first place winner, Emile, aka Noble 4! Wiz: Emile just had to win. While he's not the most experienced, and doesn't know his team too well, he's definitely lethal. He knows exactly how to kill any kind of foe, and while it's hard to hit opponents with his weapon, when he does hit, it's enough to one shot a Spartan. Boomstick: Not to mention, the guy has two weapons, other than the others' one weapon! He stays back and shoots them, but when he gets up close, his hunting knife can decapitate people easily! And, even when he's wounded to the point of death, he can still manage to kill opponents! Looks like the Spartans weren't noble enough to take the victory, but at least they went out with a bang! Wiz: The winner is, the Noble 4. Who do you think would win? Noble One, Carter Noble Two, Kat Noble Three, Jun Noble Four, Emile Noble Five, Jorge Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016